List of all articles
This page includes all articles featured in Shimuri-Series Wikis, which could be interesting for visitors. There may be more pages, which aren't listed here. }}}} Here is a helpful legend for the following content: ✔ = This article was successfully completed! ✖ = This article isn't existing yet! ♨ = This article is partly completed. ★ = This article was a Featured Article. ✩ = This article will soon be a Featured Article. ☉ = This article is planned to be created soon. ❀ = This article will be developed over time. }}}} } *Shimuri's Kim Possible - Special Edition Wiki (Main Page) *WTF?!-ness Wiki (Main Page) *WTF?!-lon Sims Wiki (Main Page) *Shimuri's earliest Tenebrarum Series Wiki (Main Page) *PWD Wiki (Main Page) *Moaning Musume. - The Idol Parody (Main Page) *»Butterfly« Wiki (Main Page) } *Shimuri's Kim Possible - Special Edition Wiki (Main Page) *WTF?!-ness Wiki (Main Page) *WTF?!-lon Sims Wiki (Main Page) *Shimuri's earliest Tenebrarum Series Wiki (Main Page) *PWD Wiki (Main Page) *Moaning Musume. - The Idol Parody (Main Page) *»Butterfly« Wiki (Main Page) Headline text } Characters= A B C D E F G H I J K L M N O P Q R S T U V W X Y Z |-| Seasons= TWO TWOO |-| Stories (Volumes)= 1.1. The beginning of an end 1.2. 1.3. 1.4. 1.5. 1.6. 1.7. 1.8. 1.9. 1.10. La mia vacanca estiva in Italia 2.1. 2.2. 2.3. ---- 3.1. 3.2. 3.3. 3.4. 3.5. 3.6. 3.7. 3.8. 3.9. 3.10. ---- 4.1. 4.2. 4.3. ---- 5.1. 5.2. 5.3. |-| Templates= |-| Pictures= |-| More pages= * WTF?!-ness Headline text ' ' # Hontō no jinsei: Headline text }}}} Character list Headline text }}}} '1. Heroes/heroines' 1.1. 1.2. 1.3. 1.4. 1.5. 1.6. 1.7. 1.8. '2. Villains' 2.1. 2.2. 2.3. 2.4. 2.5. 2.6. '3. Other Characters' 3.1. 3.2. 3.3. 3.4. 3.5. 3.6. 3.7. 3.8. 3.9. 3.10. Characters of "WTF?!-ness" GGGGGGG Characters of "WTF?!-lon Sims" *zfujujkuzo *j *i *k *o *u *i *o *p *p *www Characters of "Shimuri's earliest Tenebrarum Series" 1. *i *a *a *a *a *a 2. 3. 4. Characters of "PWD" 1. 2. 3. Characters of "Moaning Musume. - The Idol Parody" 1. *gggggggggggggggggg *s *s *s *s *s 2. *a *a *a *a *a *a 3. *b *b *b *b *b *b Characters of "»Butterfly«" 1. Main Characters 2. Other Characters Stories Other Pages '''1. Descriptions (Definitions)' *Datei:Flagengland.gif TBA ✔ *Datei:Flagengland.gif Featured Article ✔ 2. Templates *Hints ( Hinweistemplates German ) ✔ *Links (German article) ✔ Featured Article *Template: Featured Article Type 0 Mixed Appearence ✔ *Template: Featured Article Type 1 KPSE Version ✔ *Template: Featured Article Type 2 WTF?!-nic Version ✔ *Template: Featured Article Type 3 WTF?!-lon Sims Version ✔ *Template: Featured Article Type 4 Shimuri's earliest Tenebrarum Series Version ✔ *Template: Featured Article Type 5 PWD Version ✔ *Template: Featured Article Type 6 MMTIP Version ✔ *Template: Featured Article Type 7 Butterfly Version ✔ Character Templates *Template: Character Template (German) ✔ *How to let them look: Character pages (English) ✔ for copy & paste, it has to be changed and is just an example for a simple standard character page Special-Shimuri-Series-Bar Templates *Datei:Flagengland.gif Template: SSS-Bar-KPSE ✔ *Datei:Flagengland.gif Template: SSS-Bar-WTF?!-ness ✔ *Datei:Flagengland.gif Template: SSS-Bar-WTF?!-lon Sims ✔ *Datei:Flagengland.gif Template: SSS-Bar-SETS ✔ *Datei:Flagengland.gif Template: SSS-Bar-PWD ✔ *Datei:Flagengland.gif Template: SSS-Bar-Moaning Musume. ✔ *Datei:Flagengland.gif Template: SSS-Bar-Butterfly ✔ 3. Categories *Datei:Flagengland.gif Categories ✔ *Datei:Flagengland.gif ✔ 4. more pages *Datei:Flagengland.gif (Shi Series) Height-Guide *Datei:Flagengland.gif Gallery:Traits *Colours ( German article ) (Color-Codes) 5.help pages *Datei:Flagengland.gif How to let them look: Character pages ✔ *Datei:Flagengland.gif Character rankings ✔ Kategorie:List